Pretty as a Rose
by helsbels90
Summary: At the Warleggan ball Dr Dwight Enys meets the intriguing and stunningly beautiful Miss Ella Trellogan. She is as modest, as she is pretty and as brave as she is kind, but life is not always kind to her, but will she allow herself to be rescued? Includes an OC and changes to the tv storyline.


Chapter 1: Pretty as a Rose

Leaving Demelza to dance with Sir Hugh as she had promised, Dwight searched the room for other familiar faces, more than happy that his friend's wife could hold her own against the lecherous land owner she was partnering. Spotting Francis, the doctor made his way over, men nodded and women curtseyed as he passed, some offered more than a greeting with their eyes, but he ignored it, he had no interest in meaningless dalliances with the opposite sex. He was aware that he held an odd position in the local social structure, he was a practicing physician, a well-educated and intelligent man, but he earned little money through his research and treatment of the local inhabitants, nor did he want to – meaning he was neither rich, nor poor, but somewhere in between. Francis smiled enthusiastically as Dwight approached and raised his glass in toast.

"Dwight, have you met Ella?" Francis questioned, motioning to the young woman he and Elizabeth were talking to, at the shake of Dwight's head, Francis continued with the introduction "This is Miss Ella Trellogan, Ella this is Dr Dwight Enys, a famous local medical hero. He also fixed Ross's face" Dwight bowed his head towards the woman in front of him who was possibly the most beautiful young lady he had ever seen. She was tall and slender, her figure complemented by the rose pink of her dress, which was tailored to perfection. The curls of her blonde hair, shone in the candle light and a ribbon matching the colour of her exquisite dress was woven through the intricate pins securing it on top of her head. She had eyes that matched the colour of the sea, with tones of blue, green and grey colouring the iris of the expressive features. As she curtseyed in reply, her smile lit her face and Dwight was entranced.

"I've always wanted to meet a real life hero. And to meet the man who saved the life of Ross Poldark and his face is a true honour."

"Francis humours me, I am no hero and as for Ross, I did what anyone would have done in my position" Dwight smiled handsomely.

"He is far too modest. Ella, Ross and I were friends and playmates as children, Dwight. She has recently returned to the area – and we are immensely pleased at her homecoming." Francis explained.

"Ahh I see, have you been away from the area for long?"

"Some years now, my family removed to London, but I have now returned to live with my guardian." She turned her head slightly as the dance finished and the onlookers applauded, as Demelza made her way towards the group Ella spoke to Francis "You will keep an eye on Ross this evening won't you Francis?" She insisted, which told Dwight that the lady both cared about her friend and knew him very well. As Demelza joined the group the three ladies separated off from conversation, Dwight watched as Ella turned down two offers to dance and resolutely tried to avoid the attentions and gazes of a number of men in the room. He decided her heart was already securely given to another, or she did not realise her own charms and worth. Reluctantly, Ella was persuaded to dance with George Warleggan and Demelza drew towards the men.

"She has many fans" Demelza grinned "Not that she notices. George is keen to show her off though"

"Is there an attachment between them?" Dwight blurted out

"Not like that no" Demelza laughed "They are very distant cousins by marriage or some such like. But she is pretty as a rose and you know George will use anything he can to gain favour and business"

"Ella was always too nice for her own good. Her family never lost all their wealth to mining either, I should be jealous, and yet I pity her now" Francis began, but then seemed to snap out of his reflective mood "I think I shall seek out Ross in the card room" Before he could gain any further information Francis had disappeared, and Demelza was claimed by another acquaintance for their promised dance.

The ball dragged on for hours, the remainder of the guests sat around one of the card tables, upon which Ross and Matthew Sansom were playing for increasingly high stakes. Chairs had been placed around the outside of the room, and Ella sat next to Dwight, although he regretted they had not been able to hold a conversation. He noted that she seemed to be very uncomfortable and her frown deepened as the stakes of the game rose. Having run out of cash Ross offered his grandfather's pocket watch and then the necklace he had gifted Demelza earlier that evening, everyone who considered Ross to be a friend was becoming more and more concerned for the losses he was amounting. Francis knew only too well the risks of gambling in such a manner, having lost his mine to Sansom himself. There was a collective intake of breath as Ross offered his shares in Wheal Leisure after losing both the watch and necklace. Swallowing Ella, glanced around her to find some way of communicating her fears, taking a breath she threw her fan at Dwight's feet. Predictably he bent forward in his chair to retrieve it for her, half his attention still focused on the card game, as the cards were dealt. Ella bent over to pick up the fan at the same time.

"Sansom plays with cards up his sleeves. Watch him" She managed to whisper as both she and Dwight were reaching for the fan on the floor. As he passed her the accessory his eyes widened in understanding and he instantly straightened to pay better attention to the game. Suddenly Ross surged over the table and grabbed Samsom's wrist twisting it to reveal a card secreted in his hand. Francis and Dwight jumped up from their chairs.

"Would you care to explain why you already appear to have a card in your hand when you have yet to draw from the deck?" Ross demanded

"He'd already drawn" George drawled, with slightly more urgency than usual.

"He had not!" Francis barked

"He most certainly had not" Dwight insisted with calm, yet forceful insistence. Ross was by this point holding Sansom by the throat and muttering about cheating scoundrels. When the immediate horror of the situation had passed Dwight turned to speak to Ella only to find that she had disappeared.

The following evening Dwight was sat with Ross and Demelza, eating dinner with them as he so often did, he enjoyed having company. He was discreetly trying to turn the conversation to his new female acquaintance, but he was wary that the two people he was speaking to would notice his attraction to her. A knock sounded on the door, and Ross stood to answer it, knowing that neither Judd nor Prudie would do so, he had also noticed how late it was for someone to be calling. Rain blew in through the door as he opened it onto the night, it took a moment for his eyes to adjust and focus through the dark and rain.

"Ella!" Ross stated in astonishment, it was late and the weather poor for her to be crossing the countryside in the dark alone.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I didn't know what else I should do or where to go" She said in almost a whisper as Ross ushered her into the hallway. Once in the dim light of the hall Ross stared in astonishment.

"What on earth has happened to you?" Ross demanded, holding a hand out towards his visitor to steady her.

"My uncle, he…" Ella began to explain as Dwight came to see what was occurring. Moisture clouded her eyes as she tried to focus on Ross in front of her, but the room was swaying and the pain was becoming unbearable for her. She felt hot and cold at the same time, and a rushing noise filled her ears as for the first time in her life Ella fainted. Noticing the signs of a fainting fit Dwight rushed forwards and caught her before Ross even had chance to move to intervene. The light fell across Ella's face and it was then Dwight saw the split lip and the bruising.


End file.
